Death Note (2017 film)/Image Gallery
General Posters Netflix poster Ryuk.jpg|First official poster, released June 27, 2017Tweet with the poster, posted by Adam Wingard, June 27, 2017. Netflix Japanese poster Ryuk.jpg|Japanese poster Netflix poster L.jpg|Second official poster, released July 13th, 2017 Netflix poster Light.jpg|Third official poster, released July 17th, 2017New Death Note Poster Has Things Looking Dark (Exclusive), Nerdist, July 17, 2017. Netflix poster Mia.jpg|Fourth official poster, released July 18th, 2017EXCLUSIVE: Cryptic 'Death Note' Poster Highlights 'The Leftovers' Star Margaret Qualley's Mia, ET Online, July 18, 2017. Title cards Netflix Death Note.png|First title card on Netflix Netflix Death Note title card.jpg|Second title card on Netflix Netflix Death Note title card 3.jpg|Third title card on Netflix Netflix title card red.jpg Netflix title card split.jpg Netflix title card Ryuk.jpg Netflix title card book.jpg Netflix title card cafe.jpg Netflix title card Light apple.jpg Netflix title card Light Mia.jpg Netflix title card Light shinigami hand.jpg Netflix title card Ryuk 2.jpg Netflix title card apple Light Ryuk.jpg Netflix title card L Japanese.jpg Netflix title card Light Ryuk Seattle.jpg Netflix title card Light red.jpg Netflix title card James Turner.jpg Netflix title card Light blue.jpg Netflix title card Mia looks at Light.jpg Netflix title card Ryuk behind Light.jpg Netflix title card Watari.jpg Characters Netflix L and Light cafe.jpg|L and Light meet in a café Netflix L promo.jpg|L Netflix Watari promo.jpg|Watari Netflix Mia promo.jpg|Mia with Light Netflix Light promo.jpg|Light with Ryuk Netflix Ryuk promo.jpg|Ryuk Netflix L promo 2.jpg|L Netflix Ryuk promo 2.jpg|Ryuk Netflix Ryuk promo 3.jpg|Ryuk Netflix Ryuk promo 4.jpg|Ryuk Netflix Sasaki promo.jpg|Detective Sasaki Netflix L promo 3.jpg|L Netflix Light and Mia.jpg|Light and Mia Netflix Mia promo 2.jpg|Mia Netflix Mia and Light promo.jpg|Mia and Light Netflix Sasaki promo 2.jpg|Sasaki Filming Netflix bts Adam Wingard.jpg|Director Adam Wingard behind the scenes Vancouver filming 01.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, L giving a press conference Vancouver filming 02.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, L giving a press conference Vancouver filming 03.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, L giving a press conference Vancouver filming 04.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, L giving a press conference Vancouver filming 05.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, L giving a press conference Vancouver filming James Turner 01.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, James Turner at a press conference Vancouver filming James Turner 02.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, James Turner at a press conference Vancouver filming L 06.jpg|Filming in Vancouver July 6, L at the press conference Vancouver filming Light 01.jpg|Filming in Vancouver before July 15, Light Turner Vancouver filming Light 02.jpg|Filming in Vancouver before July 15, Light Turner and possibly Mia Sutton Vancouver filming Light 03.jpg|Filming in Vancouver before July 15, Light Turner and possibly Mia Sutton Vancouver filming Light 04.jpg|Filming in Vancouver before July 15, Light Turner and possibly Mia Sutton Netflix clapperboard.jpg|Clapperboard Netflix Light and Mia picnic.jpg|Light and Mia picnic in a graveyardImage from Nat and Alex Wolff's instagram, November 17, 2016. Netflix Light and Mia picnic 2.jpg|Light and Mia picnic in a graveyardImage from Margaret Qualley's instagram, November 18, 2016. Miscellaneous Netflix Death Note art.jpg|Official art by Takeshi Obata Netflix Death Note art photo.jpg|Official art first released in a photo held by Ryuk Netflix Death Note SDCC sneak peek screening.jpg|SDCC sneak peek screening announcement Netflix Death Note SDCC sneak peek screening theatre.jpg|The Horton Grand Theatre, where the film held it's SDCC sneak peek, featured "Kira saves" written on the building Netflix MyM magazine issue 65 cover.jpg|''Death Note'' featured on the cover of MyM magazine issue 65MyM magazine Issue 65 featuring Death Note is out now!, MyM magazine, August 11th, 2017. Navigation References Category:Image Gallery